


To keep you off my mind

by TheBlackHorizon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm not the type of person to write about unicorns and rainbows, Oneshot, Open Ending, Post-Break Up, Songfic, unhealthy coping methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackHorizon/pseuds/TheBlackHorizon
Summary: I get home, I got the munchiesBinge on all my TwinkiesThrow up in the tub, then I go to sleepAnd I drank up all my moneyDazed and kinda lonelyYgritte turned towards the radio and huffed. Breaking up sucked, but what came after sucked even more.AKA: I'm having writers block and hope this is gonna be my remedy. Enjoy Ladies and Gentlemen.





	

 

 

Their last fight had been like a fucking nuclear meltdown.

The relationship which had once burned so hot and given them warmth and love had dissolved into clashing nucleons leaving behind radiating, toxic matter which slowly burned its way through both their hearts along with a sheer neverending stream of tears.

Jon had slammed the front door shut behind him and Ygritte had then collapsed onto the patterned rug of the living room, the one they had bought together at Ikea after she'd convinced him to come along. It had taken a lot of convincing but in the end she had made it up to him and the sole rememberance of that night caused her to forcefully curl her fingers around the edges of the rug.

That night was four weeks and two days behind her now. Not that she kept count.

Slowly she woke up, a slight headache already forming behind her eyes and she turned in bed lazily to check her phone.

14:48, Saturday November 12th

Ygritte sat up and carded a hand through her hair, then she got up and ventured into the kitchen. She downed an Aspirin and opened her fridge only to be greeted by emptiness. Fuck.

On the counter her phone buzzed and she typed in her pin while trying to grab the leftover pack of cereal from the top of her fridge.

 

“ _get home alright?”_

 

She replied to Gillys text and munched half-heartedly on her cornflakes. A quick shower and her bin filled with de-make up pads later Ygritte almost felt human enough again to leaver her flat to get at least some basic groceries.

November in London tended to be pretty nasty so she crossed her arms over her chest and tucked her scraf tightly around her neck. The scarf Jon had brought for her from Norway.

The sudden realisation struck her by suprise and she almost stopped in the middle of the street but the angry hooting taxi interrupter her train of thought. Fucks sake.

Most things in her life carried little reminders of him, perks of being together for almost three years she reckoned, and she felt the sudden urge to throw everything out of her flat until only bare walls and empty cupboards were left which she could fill with a new life.

The short trip down to shop left her freezing cold but the second the entered her flat she tore the scarf of her neck and pushed it in te furthest corner of the cupboard, not having the heart to throw it away.

 

“ _down for tonight, babe?”_

 

Val's text was the most welcome distraction to her beginning brooding session and she replied yes. The weeks since the break-up had all followed a similar pattern, too much junkfood, too many drinks, too many nameless blokes.

She felt the sheer neverending urge for distraction but no matter how many nights she spent in overcrowded clubs or empty west end pubs, she couldn't make her toughts shut up. She remembered every single on of them, the tipsy brunette, the shy blonde and the red-head who never shut up. All of them were random blokes, scattered out there in the vastness of the city and they had pushed her back against grimy stalls, dark corners and brick walls, kissed her, bitten her and carresed her cheek but she had taken none of them home.

They weren't Jon.

Ygritte tossed a frozen lasagna into the oven and turned on the stereo, random bits and pieces of music filling the heavy silence of her flat and she opened her wardrobe.

After trying some outfits her eyes landed on a metallic silver tank top with a triangle stitched onto the front. A dirty smirk crossed her features as she remembered how much Jon had hated that top. Again and again she had tried to make herself hate him, the constant brooding _which made him even more handsome_ , his terrible music _you still have the M83 album_ , not to mention the mummy issues _which you were always happy to distract him from_. Hating doesn't really work, does it?

The tasteless lasagna didn't stir much desire in her to finish it so she poured herself a glass of red wine and mustered herself in the big mirror. The makeup she put on had almost done the job of hiding her sadness. Almost.

 

Val was a loud, sparkling ball of energy with a mane of blond hair and heavy black boots. She always brought along a crowd of people, mostly self proclaimed outcasts, failing artists and overly excited students.

All in all pretty much all hipsters, but Ygritte enjoyed the feeling of the bustling group around her and she blended in quite easily.

They started off their night in a slightly dodgy pub where the beer was cheap and the shots even cheaper. Ygritte leaned against the bar and watched the group discuss vegan breadspread and some band whose name none of them knew how to pronounce when she suddenly felt detached, the glass was too cold in her palm and the wood of the bar too hard.

Quickly excusing herself she went to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. Ok breathe, just don't do what you're about to do. Just don't!

Somehow she managed not to cry but she had a hard time leaving the reassuring solitude of the stall. Quickly she checked her make up in the stained mirror and took a deep breath.

They took more shots together and reality faded into the backround, the group and everything around her became just backround noise. It was already too late when she realised where they had gone after leaving the pub. She had just followed the group, drifted along but as soon as realisation hit her she was dead sober again.

The black walls, the shiny white bar and the all too familiar logo sprayed on the wall opposite the bar.

Fuck.

She had two options now, either run off or stay with the group and avoid the bar like the plague.

 

“I'm gonna go for a smoke.” she announced half-heartedly, she wasn't keen on anyone tagging along.

 

Carding a nervous hand through her hair she went up the stairs and pushed past the security. It was a cold, moonless night and goosebumps hit her instantly while she fumbled for her lighter.

 

“Need a light?”

 

Ygritte raised her gaze “Fuck's sake.” she snorted. Jon just wordlessly held out a black lighter and mustered her whilst she lit her cigarette.

 

“You alright?”

 

“What's it to you?” the smoke wasn' the only thing leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

 

Jon nodded, twisted the cigarette but under his boot and was just about to leave when Ygritte suddenly called out “Wait!”

 

He turned back towards her “What?”

 

“I...” She hadn't really thought that far and just stared at him for a few moments “Don't go.”

 

“Why shouldn't I?”

 

“I don't know.” she said with an air of defeat and her lower lip trembled.

 

Jon took her hand wordlessly and she followed him. They stumbled down the street together, the wet thudding of their steps echoing behind them and the world seemed like a blurry mess of black and articifial neon colours. They way was familiar and she didn't look back.

 His appartment wasn't far and she had never in her life felt more sick and more excited at the same time. The wallpaper at the staircase was still coming off and the floorboards in his hallway were still creaking. The door fell shut behind them and she was just about to say something when he spushed her against the wall and kissed her.

She returned the kiss and suddenly Jon was all over her, bodies pressed up against each other in the dimly lit hallway and she heard fabric being ripped.

It was so wrong, all so wrong but it felt so right, they were all over each other, biting, sucking and licking. Like a forbidden fruit it was, this night and it tasted oh so delicious, Ygritte forgot her sadness and the shittiness of the past weeks, the scarf in her cupcoard, all feelings were drowned out by the pure feeling of bliss.

How they had actually ended up on the kitchen floor she wasn't sure but regarding that she had been crying out her pure pleasure merely minutes ago it didn't really seem important. She lay bonelessly against his frame, the black curls on his chest blurred before her eyes and her lashed brushed against his skin.

 

“You look thin.” Jons voice vibrated beneath her ear and she craned her neck to look at him.

 

“What's it to you?”

 

He shook his head slightly and moved his hand to put it on her cheek but she caught it mid-air and sceptically eyed the bruised and battered knuckles “What's this?” she enquired and drew her brow together.

 

“What's it to you?”

 

Ygritte dropped his hand and let the back of her head fall back against his shoulder with a sigh “When are we going to stop this nonsense?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by : Tove Lo-Habits 
> 
> Leave a comment or two. Cheerio lovelies!


End file.
